


【泉レオ】知更鸟少年

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 1.	主人与宠物，地位不平等。月永雷鸟化（半人半鸟），建立在雄性身份上的泥塑成分有，性别认知障碍有，产卵要素提及。（没有炼铜，月永雷是少年！！）2.	雷文，故事总体并不愉快，中间氛围急转直下。双方精神状态欠佳，濑名泉比起原作有更强的自毁倾向，感情线扭曲不健全3.	作者三观不正，拒绝道德与价值观相关的探讨，说教我只会是对牛弹琴。阅读过程中如有任何不适请及时退出。请不要将现实伦理代入虚构作品的同人，并在勉强读完后浪费时间与心力出警，造成双方不愉快，因而不欢迎在虚拟世界中寻求真实感的人点开这篇文。尊重是相互的，请自行决断是否抽出时间进行阅读、自行决断阅读的内容，你好我好大家好，小辣在此谢过大家
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 2





	【泉レオ】知更鸟少年

**Author's Note:**

> Attention！  
> 请务必仔细阅读文前的所有预警，确保每一条都接受后再向下阅读，阅读过程中如有任何不适请及时退出。

**知更鸟少年**

by lattice

每个被温热鼻息拂醒的清晨，怀中的橙发少年悄然抖动绒羽，都会令他想起潮湿腐热毫无罗曼蒂克的初遇——自由作家濑名泉从水泥丛林中脱身，由工业污染转为吸入酷暑瘴热。他一身清隽书生气，大包小包迈下车，本应淳朴好客的邻居们窃窃私语，向这位城里人呸呸吐着瓜子皮。

只身逃离大都市的勾心斗角，谁料跌入另个地狱。不久便水土不服卧病在床，在邻居家暴的阵仗中不得一夜安眠。五年前的知名社会记者必然会为骇然尖叫的可怜女性出头，而今只哀叹创作者的清净荡然无存。奈何他曾对世界留存诗与远方的滤镜，现实与梦想关山难越，只有位姓朱樱的编辑夜以继日地催稿。

返璞归真的近义词是未开化，譬如贴近万物有灵的白左论调中早应淘汰的残忍交易——遍布乡下的市场是暴利的起始。远古人类虔诚地顶礼膜拜，仰仗精灵的恩惠发展农业，工业时代忘恩负义捕捉图腾上的神灵，束起枷锁陈列在橱窗售出高价，将其驯服为“陪伴型宠物”，沦为上等人的消遣与泄欲容器。

文明毁迹，子嗣流散，供不应求所致的强迫近亲繁殖……桩桩件件，不失有志愿者致力于解救这些“人工奴隶”。前社会记者濑名泉曾与之密切联络，力争由宣传渠道撼动与上层唇齿相依的产业根基，奔走呼告以求斩草除根，终是妄想蚍蜉撼树的愣头青。冲动与热忱磋磨殆尽，全盘皆输只身蜗居在文字的桃花源。而待邻居男人被警察带走换来片刻安宁，大病初愈的濑名泉挂断夺命催稿连环call，得闲踏入远近闻名的市场一探究竟。

“十万円，高端进口货。”

依托前记者的犀利目光，他在肮脏逼仄的角落巡视到一抹鲜亮的橙。摊主旁若无人吐口浓痰，用斑驳开胶的皮鞋去抹。口罩下的濑名泉勾起唇角，他对暗场颇有了解，断定对方狮子大开口。沿着遍布排泄物的摊位一路看来，明码标价任人挑选的年轻奴隶多数自幼受虐，一身精气已被褫夺殆尽。延年益寿亦或填补欲壑，人与野兽本质上是一丘之貉。

并非是要挖掘素材义愤填膺地落笔，三十岁的濑名泉已不会轻易共情执掌正义，只是被丝缕橙香牵住逡巡的步伐，众所周知，自私地讲，创作者总需要灵感的补给。他定睛去瞧样貌凄惨的人形小鸟，摊主见他有意便拆下生锈的颈圈，醒目紫痕是辗转经手的佐证。通身烙伤鞭打的余痕，颈窝处人类齿痕尤为显眼。双足被脚镣穿起，头深埋进膝间，手背生着冻疮，橙发结着污渍块，臂间的绒羽黏着蛛网——看不上这只也无妨，卖相更好的应有尽有，摊主打开卡车门展示陈列，凭穿着谈吐将他认作城里的懂行人。

“我不是来进货的。”

——自用？摊主诧异以对，多数顾客愿意在宠物店高价购入，卖相精致也免去自行调教的麻烦。橙发少年闻言投来一瞥，木然却灵动，只一眼让他终生铭记这双令怜悯变质的绿眸。濑名泉舔舔嘴唇，不难揣度他立于枝尖婉转吟唱的盛景。即便改掉以貌取人的毛病，他也愿为这副返璞归真加注以无上的辞藻。听闻他不曾谈价，小鸟再度操持利器怯怯地望来，芸芸众生中唯独夺去他的瞩目。

“没错，我买他自用。”

被解开镣铐的少年勉力挺直后背，在他搀扶下一瘸一拐地逃离。重见天光的一瞬，少年如释重负泄出啜泣，身子失去重心倒向一侧，被他眼疾手快揽入怀，才留意到被钉穿的脚踝正淌着脓血。来往行人掩住口鼻，愤怒迟来地袭上了他，不好当街发作，只轻轻顺着小鸟的耳羽以期缓解疼痛：“不方便走路的话，为什么不告诉我？”

濑名泉一向不喜他人哭哭啼啼，而今便连眼泪都生出恻隐之心。将其安置在花坛，用纸巾替他拭泪：你有名字吗？小鸟只是摇头，宠物生来命定无条件服从主人，恰巧新晋饲主常被前同事们讽刺为道德的囚徒，更不愿驾驭归属自然的灵动绿眸。他沉吟：那就レオ，れおくん？——他的美丽小鸟本应是狮子般的生灵，命名权在自身，便是主人与宠物的纽带与秘钥。绿眸小精灵指指自身，他笃定地点头指向自己：濑名泉……喊我濑名就可以。

“セ，ナ？”

——セナ，セナ，小鸟终于肯开金口沙哑地重读，声线如覆着薄雾的琉璃。主人收好他的呼唤，声声承应转身蹲下：好，好，带你回家。少年难以置信地被驮起，骨瘦如柴轻得像片纸，全程别开头不将鼻息熏在他脖颈。带回独居的老屋，浴缸注满温水，一层层揭开破布料袒出触目惊心的伤痕，被拦腰抱进浴缸的小鸟难堪地挣扎。

“烫吗？”

他探进手试温，换来愈甚的扑腾，白衬衫被浸湿大半——れおくん，他甩着灰发的水滴严肃地唤。濑名泉正经时颇有威慑力，常被评价像高中老师。少年被骇得僵住——放心，我对小孩子不感兴趣，他用温水为其清理大腿内侧的咬痕与烟头烙痕，至少义正言辞，十五六岁的样貌也算孩子。类似热烘烘的牛粪与青苔，他全程屏息忍耐浴室中升腾的异味，吹干れおくん逐为鲜亮的羽翼，将裹着药草香的小鸟套进自己的衬衫，下摆堪堪遮住膝盖往上大半的伤痕，小手乖巧地缩进衣袖，蜷在满是尘埃的客房地板。

“乖，地上脏。”将れおくん抱到沙发揉揉小脑袋。临行前细软的橙发在他腰际蹭挤，濑名泉蹲下身与少年平视，牵起手晃一晃：我去给れおくん买床暖烘烘的被子，很快就回来。而待他披星戴月归来，入目便是毛茸茸的橙色脑袋，他的漂亮小鸟苦等在台阶，无防备地倚着墙入了眠，足以激起无尽的愧疚与怜爱。

长年累月独自过活，甚少重温被等候的观感，濑名泉敛下眼睫，将小鸟安置在鸟窝般厚软的床垫，羽翼服帖地亲吻床单。小鸟隔着壁炉的丛丛火光寂寥地赏雪，乏味地晃动两条光腿，再被生怕他感染风寒的主人强行套上秋裤，趔趄地满屋躲藏。小鸟唯独钟爱主人那件海蓝色衬衫，只认得主人的气味，更没有主动穿裤子乃至内裤的习惯。他换着法子为れおくん烹饪养膘，卓有成效，开春时面庞圆润了些，添了些红扑扑的生气，四肢仍是天生的瘦削。

万物甦醒之际伴着声声欣喜的呼唤：セナ，セナ！れおくん指向灌木丛星星点点的嫩黄花苞，初次察觉四下的生气，源于小鸟逐为清亮的音调。被褥晾晒在庭院的挂绳，吸饱了太阳的橙香。搬来后第一次得闲仰望天空，任不知名花香飘入鼻腔，小尾巴れおくん趁他不备尾随而出，帮他收棉被——慢一点，就这么想来外面吗？怀中的少年盈盈地抬眸，牵上小指晃一晃，绽开一个微小的笑容，新生的耳羽迎风起舞，细密地刷拂指尖与胸膛——セナ，セナ！苦心孤诣教他讲话，小鸟仍将“濑名”当语气助词，两个音节涵括万般情绪。见他不作声，小小声委屈又试探地：セナ？

好，好，他拖着长腔，搀着れおくん逡巡一砖一瓦亲手垒砌的世外桃源，抚上廊前风信子的瓣叶。趁れおくん小心翼翼捧起蔷薇的花苞，他如教弟弟骑自行车的哥哥般无声息地松手。小鸟拾起一片花瓣奔向他，五步之外僵住，面露不解与胆怯，试探着不再趔趄，难以置信地转了个圈。好孩子，濑名泉颔首。“れおくん”……好、孩、子？小鸟歪着头指向自己，呜哝不清地学舌。真乖，有进步了，他理顺れおくん的橙色小揪揪，再放他流连于花丛。仿佛孩子长大的欣慰间，亦有别的在发芽抽枝。

他转身回房，独留れおくん一人嬉戏。刚坐定便接到电话，对着刚开篇的文稿，被勤勤恳恳的编辑不止一次激出逆反心理。正逢れおくん小步跳回屋里，将地板踩出一串泥印，脏兮兮的小手捧起浆果，神情欣喜，如将老鼠放在主人枕边邀功的猫咪：“セナ，セナ！”

“……濑名前辈在我不知情时结婚生子了吗！”

“怎么会，”濑名泉烦躁地连击Ctrl+S：“只是签订了宠物饲养协议……之类的？”挂断电话厉声道：“我工作时不要打扰……你这孩子，识时务些啊？”

绿眸中的萤火被生生扼灭，这样的神态并非少见——每逢窗外鸟群振翅，落单的小鸟便敛下眼睫，或许在挂念下落不明的妹妹——想要家人与眷属吗？濑名泉牵他去洗手，“比起‘濑名濑名’聒噪个不停，不妨喊声哥哥来听？”

“セナ是，哥、哥？”

没错，于れおくん而言我就是哥哥，他以鲜少的耐心传授伦理——对你妹妹而言，れおくん同样是哥哥，本想类比又怕勾起伤心事。少年凝望着指尖的肥皂泡沫，他同样收敛笑意，成为家人，多少能扼制骨子里的贪念与欲求。自认为欲盖弥彰尽足了好哥哥职责，睡前故事换着花样从不落下。洗扫浴室时れおくん一路淌着水滴啪嗒啪嗒奔向主卧，滚到被褥里脱光光，伤痕淤青养出浅色的新肉，向新晋哥哥投怀送抱——セナ，一起睡！这类生灵生来匮乏羞耻感与界限，给些甜头便甘愿屈身。他凛然正气迈上床，搂着温热的胴体，视线扫过鲜嫩欲滴两枚乳首，洗脑自己这是兄弟间的正常亲昵。

“在听什么？”

毛茸茸的橙脑袋拱在胸前，少年睫毛微敛虔诚地谛听。咚咚，咚咚……唇舌鼓动，他牵着れおくん的手抚向对方胸口：“这就是生命。”

——互通的、共振的、平等的生命。小鸟未必懂得哲学意味的表述，主人却因肌肤相亲达成可贵的共情。经由细小的绒毛轻轻撩拨，冷漠的大人几欲酸涩落泪，并非高高在上的怜悯，庆幸于尚有这样的存在甘愿为他付诸真心——可恨又可爱，让人欲罢不能的小家伙。他指向画册扉页的知更鸟：是れおくん吗？少年嗯了一声，与他双手相牵入梦。他掖好被角带好门，独自睡在客厅沙发。

再至霞光初现，他惺忪睡眼欣喜地坐起，橙色的小知更鸟立在窗沿歌唱，振翅洒下粼粼光影。他拍拍手，れおくん乖顺地落在指尖，格外亲昵地蹭蹭掌心。啁啾鸣啼源于鸟妈妈的世代相传，被他每个音符烙刻入脑作为赶稿时的慰藉。几个月养精蓄锐补足少年的精气，亦让他懂得主人忙碌时不叨扰的道理。沙发上的少年翻阅绘本，书柜的磨砂玻璃模糊映出交叠两条白皙的腿，光溜溜的脚趾上下撩动，仿佛当真毫无防备。他不错眼地盯向若隐若现的书籍，猛灌一口茶水，不慎被烫得吹气，荧光屏的字符支离破碎，被卷入无从遁形的雾气。

当晚他大汗淋漓地惊醒。摄人心魄的梦境较预想中来得早，不全归咎于茶水的扰眠，如同怀抱着暖暖包，れおくん果然再度擅自溜进怀中。而饱经调教的小鸟在梦中艰辛地嘬吸他的巨大，探出小舌头舔弄，细瘦的手脚并用，更甚用曾布满凌虐迹的腿根合起摩擦。濑名泉自诩寡欲，却不料破碎的美仍可堪称心之所向的鲜妍。早先旁逸斜出的怜悯悉数转为轰轰烈烈的渴意，他身心拜服甘拜下风，而承应潜意识的忠实表达，泪光都将是熠熠生辉的朝露。

一向强欲的男人松开怀抱，有意捻一把细嫩的腰窝，不知多少次被强行掐着挺进，却逐日消弭于无微不至的照拂。れおくん再度无意识拱了拱，汩汩的心跳裹入他的胸膛，超凡脱俗的生灵却深谙欲求的法则，通身温热地熨帖他的硬挺。分秒踌躇后，他在普通的深夜先一步沦为欲念的囚徒，早在信念与生计相左时便知自身成不了圣人，而今至少暂且懂得和解与开脱的快乐。

翌日他牵着れおくん的小手为自己解开浴袍，任对方一睹成年男性漂亮而不可怖的肌肉，炫耀般弹出颇为可观的尺寸，满意收下又羞又喜的神色。仅凭硬件出众他还不曾情场受挫，更遑论主人征服心爱的小鸟。狭小浴缸内れおくん扭着屁股反骑上他的腹肌，不知危险迫近捧起水欢笑打闹。他贴着热气咬上れおくん耳朵，轻声调笑他鸠占鹊巢，面颊通红假意玩弄橡皮鸭的少年因盈盈期盼而通身战栗，稚嫩的性器吐着清液半抵在他小腹。

自明眸皓齿到瘦削却好抱的骨相，乃至果冻般两瓣圆润通透被他恣意揉捏爱抚的臀肉，他从不否认买下他时心里有鬼，即便饱经转手蹂躏，小尤物的通身都将被重新开垦，是为任他浇灌播种的处女地。温热的乳液淌过新生的肌肤，配合指尖灵巧挑起每一寸贪欲，尤为甚地照拂乳晕。更是从容操纵大家伙兜转在门扉，惹得れおくん淌着水儿淫叫连连。

没人较他更擅长欲擒故纵，也没有物种会较通身欲念的精灵更受用——编辑催得紧，睡前故事明天补，他假意不领会少年急欲献身的渴念，眷恋地立在次卧门前，口中毫不留情：れおくん有自己的房间吧，那就别天天贴来啊？狠心抛下啜泣的小鸟断然合上门，喝完半壶咖啡发送文档，又鬼使神差前往次卧，亲吻熟睡小动物的额头，刻意不理眼尾的泪痕。有论著称精灵难以理解驳杂的人类情感，更无欲望与爱的分界——急于同我肌肤相亲，代表渴望我的爱吗？临近晌午濑名泉自然醒，少年果真乖巧地窝在怀里，绿眸携着窗扉流入的日光甜意，涵裹着一如既往的澄净与期许。

坏孩子れおくん。果真如此，意料之中。他必然会顺遂其意，叹谢少年不休的欲念让自己心安理得。布料从肩头滑落，助其流连淌着奶与蜜的胴体，由他亲手开启潘多拉魔盒：一切皆是咎由自取。吻上饱满如塞壬的唇瓣，吞下源自れおくん的蜜糖与毒药；跨上他处子般的细腰，承接他生涩却熟练的逢迎。狠烈的顶撞给予爱意助他解脱，少年的臂膀欢欣鼓舞地转换形态扑腾着，漾起纷飞的羽毛。以安全感为幌子与由头，作风实则同令他不齿的俗人别无二致。摘去高等动物的头衔，我和他实则没什么两样，濑名泉抚着少年意乱情迷的面庞，含上他微隆的喉结，目之所及处造出许多新生痕迹，是为占有的昭告。

积攒的精水毫不吝啬射了个爽快，鸡蛋饼般的れおくん任由摆布，过量精液自腿间汩汩涌出，指尖蘸起乳白黏稠送入不住翕张的穴口，渴望一滴不剩地吞入，绿眸巴巴追随下床做饭的主人，双腿定格在十足的迎合态。某位意见领袖曾称精灵是欲望铸就的玩偶，人类历经艰险进化到顶端应得的报偿，无需付诸过剩的共情。人类从不将其视作共同体，“放荡”却出自人类的道德判断。现下他悲哀地发觉滔天欲念已盖过心酸与自责，纵有千万般不愿只将れおくん视作欲望容器——

他想要，我满足他，两全其美。不同于那些垃圾货色，我永远不会抛弃他，便是让我绝尘而出的“大爱”。仅凭交稿后的放纵终日缠绵卧榻，对方秉承习得的媚意攫取津液，嘴唇都被れおくん咬破。永动机般的小鸟去揉小腹被阴茎顶出的凸起，更甚用指尖隔着肚皮挑弄前端：被喂了这样多，终于可以给セナ生蛋——蓝色的，和セナ的眼睛一样漂亮！

血腥气在口腔弥散，濑名泉哑然点头，抚上少年瘪瘪的小腹。受宠的雌性小鸟会为主人生空蛋，暂不论生殖隔离，れおくん显然不是雌鸟。纵使自幼被性虐待模糊认知，却仍有生理构造的天堑。做爱的副作用便是愈发粘人，试图用扇形尾羽给主人织衣服遭拒。身心滋润的少年出落得愈发漂亮，他不由揣度终会亲历何等令人发疯的美，亦加倍爱护这身羽毛，纵使美丽致使生命昙花一现，是精灵共通的罪孽——生物科技的人工干预下，精灵普遍会在容颜不再时香消玉殒。

光鲜亮丽的羽毛终会褪去，而初次性事后，少年曾郑重地将一束尾羽亲手交与他。他不知在鸟类社会中算是如何的契约，亦不知对方历任主人是否皆有此待遇，征得同意后做成饰品挂上脖颈。见他出神，试着为他烹饪的れおくん会意地跑来，烧红的面颊蹭蹭手指，腿间湿哒哒，衬衫下摆鼓起来。他只知雌性精灵有发情期，心理暗示竟强大如斯吗？

而偏偏小鸟破碎后复原的美具有二象性，引人蹂躏又惹人怜爱。责无旁贷的主人捧起红扑扑的小脸，将他的小嘴嘬得亮晶晶，将其嵌在腿间上下一并一口口地喂，亮橙色挂坠叮呤咣啷叩击胸膛。纵欲过度的恶果随秋日莅临，某个午后れおくん萎靡不振额头滚烫。乡下医院不接收，濑名泉携无尽的自责带其回城——发情期。医生几笔开了退烧药，大手一挥：下一位。

“他是雄性。”

被驶入知识盲区的医生推推眼镜，一通电话安排检查。前记者敏锐地嗅到不安，在八方记者赶到，れおくん被科研机构带走，更多无辜的精灵同胞惨遭毒手前，他以去银行取钱为由牵着服用了退烧药的れおくん抄小道开溜。一路狂奔甩开长枪短炮，穿梭在曾满载他梦想的鳞次栉比间，被疾驶的公交喷射一身污水，中止这场荒诞不经的逃亡。

“没什么可怀念的。这就是我的故乡，让我患上哮喘的水泥丛林——”

退烧药立竿见影，少年已有余力抚平他呛咳的后背。随身的天蓝色喷瓶救他一命，濑名泉挺直后背吸入一大口浊气，没获几分新生的喜悦。回望来路，眼疾手快将れおくん从车流拽回。在这座城市他资质尚可地诞生，按部就班地成长，名校新闻系的状元新生巡回演讲，再从天之骄子堕为芸芸众生。约定俗成习得的准则被亲身颠覆——如此亦是れおくん所期盼的吗，诱使他不知归处地背道而驰，任他被宿命般的懦弱倾轧，可谓天道轮回报应不爽。

他自认是懦弱的胆小鬼，逃避现实与信念的矛盾，丢弃事业在鸟不拉屎的乡下当个文字匠，屈身于退无可退的避风港，自我封闭在怠惰的温床。现下又沦为曾经激进的价值观所不容的，利用精灵填补欲壑寻求慰藉的，可怜可恨又可悲的人类。对着失魂落魄的主人，れおくん扬起小脸牵上小指蹦蹦跳跳率领向前，将红叶铺盖踏出簌簌的乐音。不知能与れおくん逃往何方，暂且漫无目的地尾随，衷心地祈愿、无力地恳求：世间苦痛都不再与他的小鸟扯上干系。带他挑了些羽毛纱玩具，购物车里的れおくん盈盈道谢。聪颖通透的生灵怎会不知悉他的矛盾、苦痛与自毁，他便三缄其口，只将少年拥入怀里。

“无论如何，れおくん都是我的れおくん……”

时值深秋，畏寒的れおくん窝在软乎乎的被褥，用主人的衣物筑巢。假孕的小鸟肚皮悄然隆起，主人去做饭亦被拉着衣袖不让离开。习惯于赶稿时有个毛团子窝在手边，暖暖软软的羽毛任他抚摸。自幼被各类男人侵犯，只得催眠自己是雌性小鸟，鸟是两情缱绻的生灵，为深爱的主人生蛋是义务——执念深重的少年常因生不出有セナ瞳色的蛋而落泪，两天放任不理便寂寞得生病，高热烧得头脑混乱，用贫瘠到可怜的词汇张着小嘴索要精液，仿佛亟待哺育的幼鸟，主人只得抛下一切喂饱他，亲身为他纾解发情的苦燥。

“还好吗，れおくん？……难受的话，一定要说。”

不要用义务这个词折磨我，濑名泉悲戚地恳求：れおくん不相信我的爱吗？即便你不敢苟同，我同样不敢奢求两厢情愿……床笫之欢时缺乏必要的羞耻心，手脚并用将他拥向情欲的洪流，听不懂人话般的小鸟木僵地重复：“セナ，讨厌我吗？不愿意抱我的话，明天就会赶我走吗？……终究会厌烦我的，将我丢在雪地里不再使用我。”

瞳孔放大身体僵硬，通身被恐惧席卷，顷刻又被撞出扭曲的快乐神色。他无言以对那串设问，生怕触及伤痕累累的心弦，宁愿自身被痛苦的骇浪逼落断崖，一如既往逐条否认无数次摇头。濑名泉嘶哑着嗓音道出床事的淫猥话语，牵连的兽欲终于点燃晦暗的光芒，绿色漩涡内升起荧荧篝火。循环往复的拉锯中愈发无法脱身，后半生卷入人类造孽的因果报应，钉穿れおくん脚踝的镣铐自交易生效之时便牢牢束在他心上。

某个暴风雪的冬日，第一枚蓝色假蛋被悄悄放入少年被窝。他勉力将木僵的少年搀着坐起，为其拭去风干的泪痕，一如既往怜爱地抚着橙色脑袋：看，我与れおくん的爱情结晶，即便未必孵得出，也——新晋鸟妈妈咬唇点头，显露少有的羞赧与欣喜，散开的橙色发丝牵牵绊绊缠上脖颈，以千钧之重缚住他的魂魄。他如陪产的丈夫手足无措立在床畔，濒死的窒息中料到覆水难收。专心抱窝的鸟妈妈小心翼翼呵护那枚蛋，软软的羽毛为月光石般剔透易碎的稚儿阻隔风寒，湿漉漉的绿眸沁开颓废而温润的、可堪称作母性的爱意，是为牵动五脏六腑的秘密机关，便知自身是被れおくん以伦理之名豢养的，心之牢笼的囚徒。

“セナ……会赶我走吗？”

——过家家游戏明天会谢幕吗？后天能诞下セナ瞳色的蛋吗？他不是圣母玛利亚，没有那般高风亮节替始作俑者忏悔赎罪的慷慨，只知世上不会再有第二人更有长足的耐心与勇气，以两相俱损为结局陪伴れおくん照拂那枚美丽得讽刺的魂骨肉。深谙一个谎要用无数个谎来圆，无尽的空欢喜中共度日复一日甜蜜而可怖的折磨，这般死局却正是他学生时代至今钟情的罗曼蒂克。他能够毫无保留、真真切切、无私且向死地爱上自己豢养的小鸟，这便是三十年来唯独卓然拔群的地方。

于是濑名泉用尽毕生气力圆满一个笑：“永远不会。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 月永雷的种类参照了北美知更鸟（旅鸫），严格来讲不是知更鸟是画眉，生的蛋是蓝色的，也不太像濑名泉的瞳色，更不像月光石，比较贴近Tiffany蓝。（习性都是瞎扯，哪会有鸟大冬天窝蛋  
> 至于为什么他是雄性还会发情，以及他到底是不是真正的发情，交给读者见仁见智吧  
> 2\. 算是跳出舒适圈的一大尝试吧，辣终于会写不那么田园牧歌的文章了……！这个故事的立意和结局都是开放式，一千个人有一千个哈姆雷特，我本人的思路也是在写作中不断完善的。一开始只想因为宠物协议梗写个XP文，写着写着往奇怪又扭曲的方向发展了……感谢鸽德和几位朋友提供梗同我聊天帮我完善设定！  
> 3\. 如果喜欢的话，请在lof给我红心蓝手评论，评论尤其大欢迎，互相尊重是友好交流的开端ww


End file.
